


Come What May, Take 1

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>We got the stills from the song. Did anyone else wonder what happened to that footage? Here's a possibility ;)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come What May, Take 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the CrissColfer Week on tumblr.

"It's beautiful," Darren says quietly as he's walking around the set for the first time.

He knew the setting was going to be pure romance, it was obvious from the moment Ryan let it slip to them that they'd be singing _Come What May_. What he didn't really expect was to see the gazebo or the smoke machines or the candle-like lighting. He runs his fingers over the decorations reverently and stretches to bump a finger into one of the lanterns, making the whole row sway. He knows he's being watched by the few crew members, but he doesn't care. The stage looks magical, even more than the actual setting of the movie which he does love.

"It's…" one of the few times in his life, he's speechless.

"Hey," Chris comes up to him and wraps his arms around his waist, "they've done a good job, didn't they?"

"Yeah," Darren lets his head fall back onto Chris' shoulder, neither of them too bothered about the crew, "I don't know what I was expecting, but this is amazing."

Chris chuckles and the sound vibrates down his back and he tries to hold back the shiver and the accompanying moan. What's not helping is Chris' hand tugging on his waistband, so he puts his own over it, trying to shoot a stern look over his shoulder.

"Stop it," he mutters as close to Chris' ear as he can get, "there are people."

"No, there aren't," Chris laughs which prompts Darren to look around and find that they are, indeed, alone.

"We still can't, we're on set," Darren sighs unconvincingly, "Chris…"

"What happened to your sense of adventure?"

"Got put aside when I changed into Blaine's wardrobe," Darren turns around to face Chris, "remember the shoot for _Just Can't Get Enough_?"

"Of course I do, I was there," Chris frowns.

"Pants. Stains. That's all I'm saying."

"What?" Chris continues frowning and looks completely lost, "You're going to have to elaborate on that one."

"The internet, Christopher. They know everything. They see everything."

"Melodramatic, much, Dee?" Chris laughs as he pulls him closer.

"No, really, I don't want to deal with another round of ' _Can you at least control yourself on set, Darren, I don't want to face yet another bunch of rumors about how you two are sneaking in make-out sessions in between takes. You're not a teenager anymore_ ' from anyone."

"But…"

"Just because we _did_ sneak out doesn’t mean the world should know," Darren grumbles, more at the fact that Chris is still laughing at him than at what he's saying.

"OK, OK," Chris pulls Darren's hand away from his mouth, "I'll try to behave."

"Ready, guys?" Ian's voice echoes across the set and Darren and Chris pull apart.

Immediately, the make-up people are retouching and their clothes are pulled at and prodded and fixed with stern glances at the crinkles they caused with their embrace. Darren watches as Chris slips into character, as always mesmerized by the transformation that takes more than a few strokes of a hairbrush (and, admittedly, half a can of hairspray, which still doesn't measure up to the deadly amounts of gel he has to face daily). Then he takes a deep breath and disappears into Blaine, moving to the side of the stage where his mark is, waiting for the music to start.

-=-=-

"Cut!" Ian calls out when the last few tones of the song fade out, "Nice, boys. Need a break for the next one?"

"Please," Darren hears Chris call out.

They're on opposite ends of the set, Darren leaning into the wall on the side, catching his breath.

"Are you OK?" Chris whispers when he walks over and Darren closes his eyes.

"I don't…" he stumbles over his words, "Without yet another lecture about the characters and professional distance and all that… I don't like this. It feels… off."

"I know," Chris breathes out.

Immediately, Darren whips his head around to face Chris.

"You don't like it either," Darren scrunches his eyebrows, "I thought…"

"It doesn't feel like a dream," Chris says out loud, clearly trying to sort his thoughts out into something that makes sense, "It feels like…"

"Goodbye," Darren supplies and Chris nods.

"Shall we talk to Ian?"

"No," Ian appears next to them, "no, I heard that and you're right."

"We are?" Darren's confusion is clear on his face, "I mean, I know how it feels to me and Chris seems to feel the same, but…"

"I've just got Michael to do some changes," Ian explains, "We need to make this more dreamlike or it won't work. We were already going to add more Oliver, anyway."

"But…" Darren opens his mouth but before he can voice his thoughts, Ian rolls his eyes.

"Not in the song, before, after, through the episode. The song is yours, boys."

"Are we running through again?" Chris asks quietly, "Will you use any of the footage for the sequence?"

"No, we'll leave it," Ian shrugs, "Not the first time we had to scrap a set."

"Ian?" Darren's voice shakes a little as he gathers up the courage to ask, "Could we… I mean… Can we borrow the set before the crew takes it down? Run the track once before we go?"

Both Chris and Ian eye him with curiosity and Darren's small smile is hesitant as he looks over to Chris.

"I want to sing it, with you, not… in character."

The plea is clear in his tone and causes Chris to smile indulgently with a glance to Ian.

"I'd love that too, actually," Chris says, voice steadier than Darren's, "Would you mind?"

"No, I'll run the track for you in a little bit and get people to clear out," Ian nods with understanding.

Darren's still staring at his shoes when Chris takes a step closer and reaches for his hand, the other running through the gel on Darren's head, freeing the curls somewhat.

"Come on, then, Christian," he laughs, "sing for me."

The music starts just as they reach the gazebo and they automatically melt into each other's arms, singing the words loud enough to be heard, but without doubt to each other. With the fading final tones, Chris lifts Darren's chin and leans in for a kiss.

-=-=-

They're back on set a few days later for the reshoot, all foggy and dreamy and so different from the original one, both of them more comfortable with the idea and direction. The shoot goes by fast and at the end, Ian hands Chris a DVD with a smirk.

" _Someone_ left a camera running during the second run the other day," he offers in explanation, "I figured it would be nice for… I don't know, memories, wedding video… whatever."

With that he walks off, leaving Chris and Darren to glance between each other and the DVD case. Seconds later, they both burst into giggles accompanied with a blush and when a quick glance around the set confirms to Darren that everyone else has left, he pulls Chris in for a breathless kiss. 


End file.
